


Being Human

by Chaos_Universeson



Series: Being Human [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, If you dont like OCs don't read this., Kuron finds himself somewhere, Kuron learns how to be himself and not a shadow of another man, Learning to be Human, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of the other clones., figuring out feelings, figuring out life, what does it mean to be human?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/pseuds/Chaos_Universeson
Summary: Kuron finds himself awake. He meets new people. Learns how to be human. Kuron makes friends and even learns how to love. All while dealing with Shiro's memeories which are not his.





	1. Waking From A Deep Sleep

He opens his eyes he scans where he is at. His pod is in a room. He feels the liquid empty. The pod opens. Arms of a person he missed seeing catches him. He feels himself being drawn to a chair. He looks up at the person who was helping him. He feels his heart rate picking up at what he realizes is panic.

He starts to take in the room. It's a lab. There is no medical bed in the room with him. There are tables with instruments he does not recognize. The room is mostly white. It smells clean. The only colors are black, green, blue, and purple. Those are on various things.

He is blinks thinking that his person is beautiful. His mind compares him to someone else, to Keith. He recognizes that what he is remembering was also what the other now remembers. The real who he looks like, for he is not that person. His life, memories are so confusing. 

He feels a well of emotions he is not used to as he looks at this beautiful stranger. Clearly different from the one he sees in his mind’s eye Keith, a man that would not know him but knows the other; this stranger has hair the color of flames. It's incredibly wild. Purple eyes that are cat-shaped. Very pale skin in a scientist's uniform.

“I don’t even know my name,” He clings to the other. His voice sounds wreaked from the pod. He can feel his body shiver. “I know the name of who I look like but that's not and cannot be my own name. I don’t have a name.”

“What is the name of the other,” the redhead questions him. He closes his eyes and shakes his own head. “I am Byrne. Or at least that is what I have people call me.” His voice was oddly calming and Kuron calms down enough to answer the question.

“Takashi Shirogane,” was his own answer.

“Ah, that makes sense. I downloaded data about a Takashi Shirogane and the experiments that someone named Hagger was doing. You are a clone. Which is not a bad thing. Let’s give you a name shall we,” Byrne smiles warmly at him. 

This is when he notices the other has pointy ears yet very human earth human look about him. He watches as Byrne thinks not wanting to interrupt him.

“I got it. How about Kuron Kuro Shirogane,” he asks him.

He accepts the name he is gifted with. The name feels good. Makes him feel not so much an impostor. Like he could actually create a life for himself. Kuron smiles, “I like it’s good to have a name that is not stolen. I have a lot to process.”

“Yes, yours and his memories,” Byrne looks at him. “I have the other clones. I am changing them and their memories as well. That way they don’t look like Takashi or yourself.” He pauses Kuron can see he is thinking something over from the small frown gracing his lips. “A suggestion, grow out your hair. It will make you look different enough from him. That people might not make too many mistakes.”

“That actually sounds good. I also am still complete. He is missing left arm. That should help people not make mistakes. Though I fear they still will,” Kuron follows Byrne out and down a hallway. “Where are we?”

“In my hidden lab,” Byrne answers. “We are masquerading as an asteroid in one of the many belts in the universe.” Kuron feels something bubbling he opens his mouth and laughter spills from him. He stops to find Bran smiling at him. “You are gonna have a lot of firsts in that body.”

“What are you going to do with the clones you are changing,” Kuron questions.

“There is a world that is dying.” Byrne sighs deeply. “There is a curse on that world. The way to save it is a riddle. They say that silver can save the people of Jel’rom.” He looks at Kuron. “What’s your Japanese surname mean?”

“Silver,” Kuron’s eyes widen and he looks over at Byrne who is smiling broadly. “Shirogane means silver.” He goes on. “So you are changing the clones and keeping the bloodline intact?”

“Yes, they are all gonna look a lot different. Changing the ages a little. There will also be a few who can have children among them too. The youngest will be seven years old. The eldest will be thirty years old. Also extending their lifespans by a couple of hundred years.” 

Kuron looks at him oddly as they stop in front of a door. “Have children? Wouldn’t that mean female? I am confused?”

“Some worlds yes,” Byrne answers. “Others not so much. Some of your clan will look male and can have babies. Others will look female and have babies. Some of those that look female won't be able to have babies but have the ability to create life like a male, that you are used to, would.” He pauses. “I’m adding in a third gender so to speak.”

“Well, that makes sense. We stopped at this door,” Kuron points out.

Byrne laughs a little. His laughter as short as it is warms something in Kuron. “Put your hand on the door plate. It will recognize you and only open to you. These are your apartments here.”

“Oh,” Kuron smiles suddenly. “Thank you.” He touches the door plate and the door changes to a soft purple and opens for him. He looks at his host. “Are there other people here?”

“No,” Byrne sighs. “I outlive those that might want to be companions to me.” Kuron recognizes the emotions that are abundantly clear on the other’s face. “I should restate that, no humanoids. There have been and still, are animals that are here. Not all of them are as they appear to be. None will hurt you. So don’t fear them,” he pauses. “Go on now, check out your apartment.”

“Thank you.” Kuron smiles as the door whooshes open again and he steps inside. He is now alone. He looks at the living area. He notes there is a dining area then a small kitchen area. He wanders down a short hall. He finds a half bath behind one door. Behind another door, he finds his bedroom. He finds a closet and a master bathroom. Everything is simple. To him the rooms were waiting for someone to claim them. 

He wanders out into the front room. “I wonder if he has things for me to decorate my space. And,” He looks down at his current outfit and shivers. “More clothing might be in order too.” He pops out of his room and realizes he doesn't know how to get back to where Byrne is. “How do I get back to where he is.”

“Follow the black line Kuron. Don’t be alarmed I am the AI of this base. My name is Raz.”

Kuron looks at his feet and watches as a wide black line starts moving away from him. He follows it. The line leads him to a door. The door opens and Byrne looks up at Kuron reentering the lab. He looks startled. He laughs. “I forgot you were awake.” Byrne cheeks and ears are a nice shade of red. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I just realized the room needs touches that make me feel like I’m here and not a visitor.” He pauses. “Plus clothing.”

“I am sorry. I forgot that part. Let’s load you down with some clothing and I’ll show you where some things you can use to decorate your space with.” Byrne smiles a little bit. “We can go to a few swap moons and find more stuff as well as the Space Mall.”

“That sounds great.” Kuron smiles broadly. An emotions bubbles inside his chest. He realizes he is happy. “This is so weird.”

“Processing the ways you feel emotions about outside and inside stimuli,” Byrne questions him. Kuron nods as the two make their way down the hall.

“Sir,” The disembodied voice of Raz floats in their ears. “I cannot believe you forgot he would need clothing and other things to make himself feel at home.”

“I’m not used to having humanoids staying here.” Byrne grumps a little. He looks over at Kuron. “I don’t people well.”

“I’m glad he is here. Someone else can help me make sure you eat and sleep.” Raz grumbles in the speakers. “I might need you to bodily haul Sir off to bed from time to time Kuron. He is a workaholic and forgets he needs to sleep and rest as others do.” Raz pauses. “He passes out in the lab with no one here but me to know he snores.”

Kuron tries not to laugh as Byrne looks scandalized by his AI. They make their way to a storage room. He so far had not seen a single non-human either. The storage door opens and out comes two house cat looking beings. They look like Earth house cats. They were not colored the way Earth house cats where. One was a brilliant bright pink short hair cat type being. The other was soft baby blue long-haired cat looking being.

“Pink Sun. Blue Star. What where you two doing in there,” he questions the cats. He frowns at them. “You both know better. Raz makes sure none of them get back into the stores again. Please.”

“Of course sir.”

Kuron and Byrne step inside. Byrne points at a trunk it floats over to him. “Come on, let's fill this thing with some clothing and some stuff for you.”

Kuron realized in a way it was like shopping. He got all the stuff he would need for his apartment. Household cleaners. Nicknacks. A new to him tablet. Blankets for his sofa and bed. A couple of sets of sheets. The stuff he needs to keep himself clean. Towels for both body and hands.

“Is there a laundry? Do I have to do my own laundry? I do not know how to do these things.” He looks over at Byrne. They had just finished adding things to his trunk. They were walking back to his apartment. “You did not give me pots and pans. Not that I know how to cook.”

Kuron opens the door as he and Byrne step into his apartment. Byrne takes him into the kitchen which he notes there is no stove or fridge. There is no sink or dishwasher to wash dishes in. There is an opening in the wall.

Byrne goes over to the hole in the wall. “Earl gray, hot.” Kuron watches in awe as a cup. A proper teacup with saucer appears in the void he was watching. Byrne takes this wonder out and sips from it.

Kuron goes over to it. “Green tea, hot,” he watches as a properly cupped green tea appears in the void. He picks it up and sips it slowly. It is hot. It also tastes like green tea.

“That is a replicator. It creates food out of proteins. Either animal or vegetable. Depends on what makes the most sense. It can also be programmed to only use vegetable or meat depending on preferences.” Byrne states with a little pride. “It took forever to program it. It has Earth foods, Galera foods, and Altaen foods. Because those are the foods I like best in the galaxy.” Byrne blushes.

He motions for Kuron to follow him. They wander past the half bath into the bedroom. The trunk followed behind them like a loyal dog. They enter his bedroom. He follows Byrne into his bathroom. He points to a spot on the wall. He drops a pink towel next to it. They both watch as it gets sucked into the wall and disappears.

“The machines do the laundry. The laundry they do each day for you will be delivered the next morning. I have many different kinds of drones that help me around him.” He looks at Kuron. “I know this is a lot. There is a lot of learning stuff on your tablet. It’s attached to the library here. I have a lot of books in there. There is also software on there if you want to learn stuff, like languages.”

“That is awesome.” Kuron smiles broadly. “I will like that it will be nice to know that I really do know what I know and that it's not just programmed for me to know.”

“That I am sure will be a delight.” Byrne smiles softly at him. “I will leave you to your unpacking and deciding where what goes. Raz is always willing to help. She cannot hear you in your personal space of your bedroom unless you say help.”

“Okay.” Kuron smiles back. “Thank you. Remember to rest.”

Byrne gives a slight bow. He turns heel and leaves Kuron to arrange the things he has in the new space that was his. He is proud of what he has chosen including the picture frames that where digital and he could change what they held inside their frames. He put all his things away. 

He then showered. Threw the outfit he was wearing into the trash. It was marked. Unlike the clothing thing. He pulls on his pajama bottoms. Kuron goes into his front room picks up his new tablet and looks at a map of what he hopes he can call home. He finds where the library is located, it is an entire floor to itself. There is a work out space, a pool, an observation deck, Two floors that are dedicated to holding humanoids, a shopping area, several VR chambers, a communications room, a huge hold that could hold several small starships, a few different park-like areas, and so many other things.

“All of this is maintained by robots.” Kuron felt awe in his chest. “He lives here alone with the company of what seems to be special animal friends. I wonder what others did to make him so reclusive?”

He finds a program on Japanese. He opens it and starts it up. He finds he knows the language pretty well. That makes him feel happy. He rolls his shoulders looking at the time on the tablet. His eyes widen. He should go to bed.

“Raz how do I get in touch with Byrne,” Kuron asks. Suddenly his tablet starts dialing Bryne’s number.

Byrne peers at the screen. Kuron can tell he is still in his lab. “Hi. You should go to bed. Please don't make me have Raz show me how to get to you.”

“Fine, I’ll go to bed now.” Byrne grumps. “I’m starting to have to reread things. It’s time.” He pauses. “Thank you.” with those words the screen darkens. He places it on the coffee table. The spot where he sets it starts to glow. The words charging appear there.

Kuron wanders down his hall into his room and lays down into his bed. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. He wonders if he will dream or if that is only a thing real humans do.


	2. Learning to be Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuron is figuring out this living thing. One day at a time.

Kuron wakes the next morning. Finding dreaming confusing, sometimes unpleasant and he was not sure he felt completely rested. He showers again, finding he enjoys the process of getting clean. He shaves while in the shower and washes his hair. When he gets out of the water he looks at himself in the mirror. He notes that his hair is definitely longer than it was yesterday. He towel dries it. Gets dressed in the clothing that was provided for him. It's quite close to Earth style. Black jeans, a t-shirt, boxers, socks, and boots. He finds a long-sleeved buttoned-up dress shirt to toss on too. He leaves it unbuttoned.

He frowns at the two cups on his island. “How do I get rid of those.” He hears a chime coming from his coffee table. He picks up the now fully charged laptop. There is a message. The message says: return the cups from where you got them. “Oh. Thank you!” Welcome is the next message that pops up.

He sets the tablet on the island counter. “That is simple enough. I can tell Byrne is not used to people. He forgot instructions.” Kuron lightly laughs to himself. “We are both going to have to get used to each other as I get used to being human. This is going to be fun.”

Kuron places the cups back into the machine that had created them. He watches as they disappear. “Well, that was easy.” He pauses, “what should I choose for breakfast. I get to choose my first breakfast.” He bounces on the balls of his feet. “This really should not excite me the way it does.” He hums. “I know what I’ll order. I want to try a traditional Japanese breakfast.”

The machine beeps at him as a tray full of different little plates full of different little bits of food appear. There are also chopsticks that are red and black included. He picks the tray up and goes over to his island sits on a stool and eats. He hums through his foods. It's delicious. He is enjoying each flavor as it bursts across his tongue for the first time. He fumbles with chopsticks for a moment before getting the hang of them pretty quickly. Odd muscle memory being what it was.

After he finishes his breakfast, he takes the tray with the dishes and places it back into the machine he had gotten it out of. He watches fascinated as the dishes once again disappear before his eyes. 

He picks up the tablet and walks out his door. “Raz, can you help me find the nearest of the parks? Please.”

“Oh course,” Raz answers him, “follow the wide black line again. I’ll lead you there.”

Kuron follows the wide black line. As he moves along he makes note of landmarks in the station so he can remember how to get back to his apartment. He still sees no animals. He knows they are there in the station with him. 

Another door opens and Kuron realizes he is at the park. “Thank you, Raz. This place is beautiful.” All the flowers here are black and various shades of purple. As far as his eyes can see them. The stems and leaves are various shades of green. He walks to the center and finds a statute of the Black Lion. “Raz?” 

“You are in the Black Lion garden. There are six gardens here. Once for each lion. Black, White, Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue. Blue’s garden is a little more different considering its water plants and many many pools and ponds.”

“Oh,” he pauses, “was it always like this?”

“No Sir created these gardens himself. He gets fits of possession. Where a spirit will overwhelm him and take over for a bit. That happened with these gardens. He is quite put out about it. He also could not create these gardens again. Not his wheelhouse. He is a genetic scientist. He does have other skills not as good but he knows stuff.” 

“I don’t blame him,” Kuron shakes his head. “I would not like it if it happened to me again. Considering.” He grimaces. “So gardening is not a skill huh?”

“Nope, there are things Sir can do. Garden is not one of them. Get to know him Kuron. Both of you could use a friend. I also know I have access to the records. You will have a longer then earthborn lifetime. Your years will be like if you were a full galra.”

“Oh boy.” Kuron’s eyes widen as he sits on the edge of the fountain. “That’s a long time.”

“Only Alteans and Galra have extremely long lifespans. Which is good for Sir.”

“What’s Byrne’s life span,” he asks Raz.

“When time or the universe ends.”

“Oh my forbearers,” Kuron’s eyes widen. “That is a long time.” He looks down at his tablet. “Is he going to make me go away?”

“No. He will allow you to make your own choices.”

“Good cause I kinda want to stay.” Kuron forces the breath from his nose as he starts flickering through the tablet. “I know I look too much like Takashi. I don’t want to venture out until I am sure I won’t be recognized as looking too much like him.”

“Understandable. I will leave you to your studying. Black Star tends to hang out here. She might find you. She looks like a black earth house cat. She has black wings. Which I know cats from Earth don’t have.”

“Ok, thank you, Raz.” Kuron smiles looking about him. He stares down at his tablet trying to decide what he wanted to go over. He decided star maps. He knew he had the piloting skill. He wants to learn the different star systems of the universe so if Byrne needs someone to fly him somewhere Kuron could do it. 

He as enjoying what he was studying when he felt a weight in his lap. He looks down there is a black-winged cat laying on him. The cat looks at him. ‘Hello there, I am Black Star. The people here that have animal forms here are telepathic. These are our forms. We talk via mind to mind contact. Though if the other person doesn't have the ability to hear us. We cannot communicate.’

“Oh and I must have that ability. I can hear you,” Kuron bites his lip. “I’m gonna guess Byrne has this ability too?”

‘He does,’ Black Star kneads his leg without using her claws. ‘We live as long as you, Alteans and Galra do.’ She lays her face on her paws. ‘I like you I think I might hang out with you. Red Star will most likely join us. He doesn't like many. I feel he will enjoy your company too.’

“Awesome I like the thought of having people to talk to. Byrne seems to get wrapped up in whatever he is working on.”

‘He does,” Black Star agrees. “Currently he is working his way as quickly as he can through all those that are sleeping and look like you to make them not look like you.”

“That is fair,” Kuron agrees. “There was a lot there in the facility.”

He goes back to studying. Black Star just lays on him. He notes when a small red cat looking being curls up with Black Star. He keeps studying. He finds the star maps interesting.

His stomach betrays him and it growls.

“Well, I suppose it is a good thing I brought lunch or dinner.” Byrne smiles holding a basket. “May I?”

“Yes, of course.” Kuron smiles. “I suppose Raz tattled on me to you.” He is touched that Byrne was taking time out of what he knew was a busy day for the other man to bring him food. He thinks to himself that maybe Raz put him up to it. Using Kuron as an excuse to make Byrne take better care of himself in the process of taking care of him.

“She will tattle on me to you as well. I just knew it was time to break.” Byrne smiles lightly as he sits with a space between him and Kuron. He places a cloth. Then he gets out different pots with lids on them. Hands him a pair of chopsticks. “It’s Dim Sum which I know is Earth Chinese food style I just thought it would be good. Small bit of everything with rice.”

“I love it. I had decided this morning I was going to try all the different Asian style foods of Earth so this works.” Kuron smiles as they each eat the things they want. He tries everything. He notes Byrne only eats the things he likes. 

The two enjoy a meal together. The two cats also get something to eat. Byrne smiles at the pair. He looks at Kuron smiles lightly as he shakes his head.

“What?”

“Nothing, you just made friends with the most reclusive of the six. Expect White Star to show up too. White, Black and Red are three peas in a pod as the old earth saying kinda goes.” Byrne gathers up their empty dishes and places them back into the basket. He then gives Kuron a bottle. He recognizes it from Takashi’s memories. He breaks the seal and uses the thing to pop the ball seal so he can drink. It is cherry he finds he likes the flavor.

They drink their drinks.

“So gonna explore,” Byrne asks.

“Yes and study.” Kuron smiles lightly. “I need to figure out and learn more about the things I share a love with my I don’t know what to call him.”

“Your brother,” Byrne suggested. “You both are in clone bodies now.”

“True,” Kuron nods. “I wonder if he would accept me as his brother?”

“Only time will tell.” Byrne stands. “Come on Kuron let me walk you back to your room. It's getting close to bedtime. Don't want you falling asleep here. I don't need the robots waking me up because they don't know what to do with you.”

Kuron found himself laughing. He realizes Bran puts a bag around his shoulder. He slips his tablet inside of it. He scooped up both cats as the three follow Byrne. When they get back to Kuron’s rooms. Byrne offers him his hand they shake. 

“Goodnight. Sleep sweet. Dream well.” Byrne smiles. “I’m supposed to take a break tomorrow. Raz is locking me out of the lab.”

“There are over five thousand clones Sir. You have already done over one thousand three hundred and forty-four clones.”

“Yes, we are going to have to take the first set to Jel’rom. I will tell them that A new set er group will arrive every six months for two and a half years.” Byrne smiles. “This is gonna take a while.”

“I can fly you to the world in question.” He smiles happily as he points that out. “Goodnight Byrne,” Kuron smiles softly as he opens his door. He and the cats go in. He sets them down. He makes his way to his own bedroom. Changes his clothing and goes to sleep.


	3. Blending in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuron keeps learning how to exist.

Kuron rises the next day to do what he realizes is his morning routine before he ventures out of his apartment. He feeds his new friends as he gets his own food. He cannot think of them as just cats. They are more than that. He notes that if they do plan on staying with them they might still like things that typical Earth cats do. 

“Do you guys like cat trees,” he asks them. He shows them on the tablet what he means. “I don’t want to assume things. It's stupid to do so.”

“Yes, we do. We are apex predators ourselves. I know we are small.” Black Star states as Red Star hums his agreement with his words.

“We will get some of those types of things for you since you are staying with me.” Kuron states and he and the cats leave the apartment. “Raz can I go to the storerooms to get the cat's things. They are going to stay with me.”

“Of course, Sir authorized for you to have access.” Kuron detected amusement from the AI. “I am happy he remembers he has another humanoid here.”

“So what is Sir doing today,” Kuron asks the AI.

They follow the black line she uses to show him where he is going. He notes that each floor is its own color. Each door is a different color. There are landmark type things at each intersection. This will make his life easier as he figures his way around.

“Eventually I will have to learn my way around,” Kuron states. “I am enjoying having you show me the way though.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be here always to help.”

They arrive at their destination to find a white-haired cat with white wings waiting for them. He eyes Kuron then the other two. The three follow him in. Another trunk floats over to him without prompting. Raz leads him to where the stuff that the cats like is stored. He places a large cat tree that is black, red, purple, and white in the trunk. He finds six dishes in their colors for water and food. He finds blanket beds, scratching boards, and posts. Grabs a few of each.

He looks at the trunk and notes that there is a yoga mat in there with the cat supplies and a meditation stool as well. He looks at the cats and they all give him the whistling if they were human-like him pose.

“I get it I need to work out too.” Kuron laughs lightly. 

They leave the storeroom. Make their way back to Kuron’s apartments. They find Byrne waiting for them. He is sitting on a bench that Kuron didn't realize existed. Byrne looks up hearing them come down the hall toward them.

“Afternoon, I see what you have been up to this morning.” Byrne smiles lightly. “I told you that you might get adopted by themselves.” He pauses. “Do you want help? I did not want you to feel like I abandoned you. I get so caught up in my work.” Kuron watches the pinched pained expression on Byrne’s face.

“Of course you can help.” Kuron opens his apartment up. The group walks in. Byrne and Kuron set up the space cats. Kuron watches as Byrne places the dishes in a certain spot. The bowls fill with either water or food. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Byrne eyes him. “Ready to test your piloting abilities?”

“Of course, what do you have in mind,” Kuron questions Byrne. 

Byrne grins, “we need to deliver her kinfolk to the planet.”

Kuron’s eyes widen. “You mean I’ll get to fly for the first time in this body?” He bounces a little. “Oh that sounds amazing. Let me grab my jacket and we can go.”

Byrne grins again at Kuron’s eagerness.

They arrive at the spaceship. It's a sleek light purple ship. Byrne looks down at the cats. Which Kuron realizes they have doubled. “None of you are coming. You are staying here. We can handle this.”

The cats give Byrne this look that Kuron reads as disappointed but not surprised. The six wander out of the ship bay.

“Just so you know. They are awake now.” Byrne speaks softly. “I’ve provided them with trunks with stuff that they will need once they get there. None of them know that these are not really their own trunks.”

“I understand,” Kuron nods as they make their way toward the ship. “They need to think and believe they have always lived. That they come from Earth. Not that they are former clones of Takashi Shirogane.”

“Correct, we both need them to believe they are fully human and have lived fully human lifetimes.” Byrne nods. “I am glad we are on the same page.”

“We are,” Kuron nods as they enter the ship. He spots some people. “Don’t you need to be sitting somewhere for take off?”

“I’m getting there. I just had to use the restroom.” The young man smiles. “I had to make sure my brothers did too. I don’t want them to embarrass themselves.” He looks at Kuron and Byrne. “I am Ai Shirogane and these are my brothers Rei, and Juro.” He looks at Byrne. “Thank you for taking us to a new world.”

“You are welcome,” Byrne smiles warmly at the three. The two watch as they and a few others disappear to where they needed to be for the launch. “It is easier to launch from space then it is from planetside but still. All peoples should behave as if they are blasting off from a planet every time.”

They make their way to the piloting room. Kuron sides into the seat. He notes that Byrne takes the navigator's or co-pilot's seat. They start the launch check. Everything is in order. So Kuron opens the com. “Raz we are ready to launch can you open the bay doors after making a sweep to make sure there are no lifeforms being silly in the bay.”

“Yes, Pilot Kuron I can do that.” There is a pause. “I have removed the lifeforms to the safety of the not bay.” Raz goes on. “Just so you know because I know you want to know. Byrne told them they were sent in cryo-sleep. That the rest of their clan will be coming over the next two years.”

“Well, that is good.” He looks over at Byrne. “So they know there will be other Shirogane’s coming to the world?”

“Yep, they also know that they only share a last name with most of them. I did not want to have to remember if I gave someone an Uncle Kazuya.” Byrne sounds embarrassed. “I get wrapped up sometimes I forget things. So if they are related to anyone that person is in their group already.”

“That makes sense to keep family units both immediate and extended together.” Kuron hits the switches that make the ship let go of its moorings. The ship floats the gravity is now off in the bay. Kuron notes there is nothing in the bay that floats.

“Kaz does a sweep. The robots make sure that nothing that could float is left inside.” Byrne points out. Kuron moves the piloting stick forward and the ship moves. He sees the path that Byrne needs him to take pop up in a side screen. He checks it over and starts to fly the ship to the planet Jel’rom. He is happy that his skill is as good as it is supposed to be. His brother whom he gains this skill from is an above-average pilot. The man had good instincts tempered with knowledge. Kuron found himself very pleased with the knowledge that came from Takashi Shirogane.

Arriving at planet Jel’rom Kuron looks over at Byrne. Byrne opens up the com system. “Planet Jel’rom I have people that we are bringing to your world they are seeing refuge.”

“Planet governor Ka’llura, we accept these people.” Her face comes into focus as she smiles at them. She looks young and tired. She could pass as a human of the earth except that her skin is purple and pink swirled together. She is beautiful. “I hope they will like it here.”

“I am sure they will. Your world is a lot like their home island back on Earth, Japan.” Byrne smiles warmly at him. “They are all of the Shirogane bloodlines.”

“I will send you the coordinates of where to land your ship.” Ka’llura smiles tightly. The location flashes to both Byrne and Kuron.

“We got it.” Kuron smiles lightly. “Thank you.”

“Welcome to Jel’rom, see you and the ones you bring planetside soon enough.” With those words her face and the line she was communicating from disappears.

Kuron maneuvers the ship to where Ka’llura told them to land. He lands the ship perfectly in the cradle. None of his passengers realize they have made it planetside. 

“Time to go get them and have them start getting out. The robots are working on getting the piles of stuff out.” Bryne nods to himself as he opens up a line to the ships PA system. “We have made it to the planet Jel’rom please gather your family members and leave the ship in an orderly fashion. Your things will be waiting outside for you to claim.”

“That felt good to do,” Kuron smiles to himself. “I enjoyed that a lot. Flying felt good and like I am supposed to do that.”

“I’m so glad,” Byrne had an odd look on his face. “I don’t fly well. I’m glad you do.” His smile is small. It’s bad when you wanna be the best at everything but you are just not. I’m alright at the things I do. I’m totally not the best.”

“Does that include gardening,” Kuron asks teasingly as they make their way through the ship. Kuron notes that the Shirogane bloodline is already out and gathering their things. He heard a noise from Byrne.

“I cannot garden. I’m not good at that at all. If left to my care plants would die. I’d forget about them.” Byrne looks over at them. “People remind me that they need things. Like attention. Food. Me to rest. Raz will send them after me.” He pauses leveling Kuron with a look. “Now she has you to help her when I’m being stubborn. Not fair.”

Kuron feels the bubbly feeling start. The one he recognizes as laughter. He opens his mouth and the sound of his laughter rings forth. “We can try and out stubborn each other.” Kuron's shoulder bumps the other man. “I’ve got a lot I want to learn to. She very well might sic you on me because I forgot I need to rest in my quest to learn.”

“What a pair we make,” Byrne shakes his head. His eyes take in the people rushing about. “Not all of them bare the last name Shirogane. I did do a few different last names. They are all Shirogane’s though.” he winks at Kuron.

“What’s gonna happen when Ka’llura figures out you duped them,” Kuron looks over at the manic grinning redhead. Byrne is about Keith’s height and size.

“She’s gonna call and cuss me out in several languages Kuron,” Byrne answers. “She will be completely happy though. Her people would go on and not die out as they think they are going to.”

Kuron and Byrne both share a smile. Byrne sees their host and waves at her.

Kuron wakes in his bed his mind going over the month he been at the asteroid. He was enjoying himself. Byrne was changing the other clones at a rapid pace. Eight a day. Byrne was genetically modifying eight clones a day. Kuron has seen their sleeping visages after Byrne was done.

Byrne is brilliant at what he does. What he isn’t good at he is comically not good at it. Part of it is Byrne is easily distracted. Too many things going on in his head. Kuron finds it rather cute. He also found there are sim units in the asteroid for all kinds of training. He had been using them a lot.

He found all the gardens. There was one for each colored lion. He found a garden full of red flowers for Red. A garden full of jungle green for Green. A beautiful yellow flowers in Yellow’s garden. Beautiful white flowers for the White lion. There was even a pink flowers for someone. That Kuron was not sure about. Then there was the water garden for Blue. All were beautiful in their own ways.

He had started working out each day. Cardio, weight training, flexibility training, and sparring. He found Byrne was not a terrible sparring partner. He was rustier than Kuron was. After working out and getting a second shower in. Kuron would meet Byrne for lunch. They talk about what he was learning. Byrne would tell him how much progress he made with changing over the other clones.

He found Byrne’s mannerisms interesting. It was something to watch as the man remembers that he is not without humanoid company now. Kuron knew there was a cosmic wolf puppy, three odd-looking dog-like creatures, and two very large like lions cat-like creatures with scaling on different parts of their bodies.

The cosmic wolf puppy was his own fault. It had crash-landed on a world that Kuron was checking out. The world was a desert world so having one’s face covered was normal. When no one saw his face he went without comment. He rescued the puppy from some predators. He gave the puppy to Byrne. He watched the other man’s face light up. His heart did odd things to his chest with Byrne's reaction. 

He reminded himself, it was too early for such things. Plus he did not want to lose the one friend in the entire universe he has. He and Byrne would watch the Universal News. He found that the man he looks so much like is exploring the galaxy with his husband. His husband was co-leader of the Blades of Marmora, Keith.

That made Kuron happy. He knew that was Takashi’s dream. Explore space before he was dead and buried. He was going to live a full life. From what Byrne told him they both live as long as a Galra live.

The space wolf puppy follows Byrne everywhere. Byrne is not sure what to do with himself and the wolf. This amuses Raz, the asteroid's AI, she is forever making comments. Some days Kuron forgets that she is not a person. That he lives inside her body.

He looks over at Byrne, “my brain is full of strange thoughts. I do not understand myself from day to day.” he watches as the puppy lays on Byrne’s lap. He sits on an ugly emotion he recognizes it. Jealousy. 

“You are still learning about being humanoid.” Byrne points out. “Let you in on a secret. No humanoid really knows what it means to be humanoid.”

“That makes me feel so much better,” Kuron lets out a huff. “Do you like my hair?”

“Yes,” Byrne smiles. “You look amazing with long hair. I like braiding it.” Byrne confesses Kuron watches as Byrne’s cheeks turn pink from his confession.

“I like you braiding it,” he admits as well. “You do a great job. You help me learn how to take care of my hair. I am super grateful for all the help.”

“How is the Trio,” Byrne quarries.

“They are running my apartment like brats they are.” Kuron laughs. “I love them though. They are helping me with my learning and whatnot. It's a good time.” Byrne smiles over at him. Kuran likes that smile. Byrne's smile makes Kuron's core feel molten and his pulse race.


End file.
